


Day at the roller skating rink. (idk?)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thx for reading! :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Day at the roller skating rink. (idk?)

"Roller blading?" George asks.

Dream grins. "Roller skating, there's a difference."

"Oh? Either way, it sounds a whole lot like me falling on my ass and breaking bones."

"You'll be fine," Dream says, "they have pads you can rent as well as skates."

As if that is supposed to be reassuring, but as if George has ever had the strength to say 'no' to Dream. So of course he drives them both to the beach. The cabin on the boardwalk hiring out skates does, indeed, offer suitable protection. George asks if they also sell life insurance. They don't.

Dream shoots him a look. "Children do this, George. You'll be fine."

That's easy for Dream to say. He laces up his skates (different from blades, who knew there really was a difference?) and takes off, leaving George to struggle to tighten his laces without severing a finger by pulling too hard. The attendant has to help him to his feet.

"Are you sure you don't want a helmet, sir?" She asks, making him feel even fucking older than he already does, surrounded by kids and teenagers.

"No," he says, wondering if they'll be able to Humpty-Dumpty his smashed skull back together at the hospital later.

Ahead of him Dream is swerving gracefully from one side of the path to the other, hand clasped behind his back, and George hates him a little bit. Of course he can roller skate perfectly, of course he knew there was a place you could hire equipment from to spend a day potentially breaking every bone in your body by the beach. He isn't surprised at all - by now he has experienced stranger.

George makes a good effort to catch him up but he almost completely loses his footing more than once. A little girl skates up beside him, crossing her feet and spinning round to skate backwards. "Don't put one foot in front of the other like you're walking," she says and fucking hell, is she even seven yet? "You have to glide them out to the side. Watch."

And George does, watches her glide the fuck away like she was born with skates on her feet. His legs burn like he has run a marathon and he is still nowhere near to catching up to Dream. Eventually, Dream doubles back and skates toward him saying, "Have you seen Bambi?"

"No," George mumbles, miserably.

"Oh, okay. There's a scene where he can't stand up. And this just made me think of that."

"Thanks."

"Oh God, would you cheer up? It wouldn't kill you to enjoy this."

"I am enjoying it," George lies.

"Then tell your face. Now, catch me if you can," Dream says, and takes off running on his toe-stops before sprinting on all eight wheels.

George groans and tries to go after him, but he leans too far backward and falls on his ass. Hard.

Who knew you could break your tailbone roller skating (not blading)? At least he learned something, he thinks, as Dream drives him to the emergency room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! :D


End file.
